Seguindo Jesus na Vida Diária
Introdução A palavra “seguidor” implica movimento. O convite “segue-Me” é repetido três vezes em cada evangelho. Esse convite também é repetido de outras formas. Por exemplo, para os primeiros discípulos Jesus disse: “Vinde após Mim” (Mc 1:17). Atender ao convite sempre significou mudança radical. Quando aceitaram o convite, os discípulos “deixaram imediatamente as redes e O seguiram” (Mc 1:19). Seguir Jesus implica andar em Suas pegadas ou, nas palavras de João, “andar como Ele andou” (1Jo 2:6). Sendo assim, a decisão de segui-Lo sempre requererá ação. Nesta semana, o Evangelho de Lucas está nos propondo cinco ações. Na verdade, são cinco desafios que nos colocarão ainda mais perto do perigoso, mas glorioso caminho do discipulado. Fugir do farisaísmo O termo “fariseu” vem da palavra hebraica “''parash''”, que significa “separar”, “dividir”, “distinguir”. Eles podem ter surgido dos hasidim, um grupo de separatistas estritamente devotos conhecidos como “justos” ou “pios”. Josefo, um historiador judeu do primeiro século, lista os fariseus como uma das seitas primárias junto com os essênios e os saduceus.1 Aparentemente, sendo um poderoso grupo de liderança política e religiosa, os fariseus possuíam elevada educação formal e lideravam um movimento leigo que competia com o sacerdócio. Como a maioria dos relatos envolvendo os fariseus nos evangelhos demonstra, eles tinham forte interesse em discutir as regras do dízimo, das leis de pureza e observância do sábado. Possuíam um elevado código de ética, embora na maioria das vezes não o seguissem. Em seu conceito de salvação, as obras desempenhavam papel preponderante. Eles aparecem em todos os evangelhos e na maioria dos casos são apresentados como moralistas hipócritas. Em Lucas e Atos, os fariseus aparecem como líderes da comunidade (Lc 14:1), envolvidos com a riqueza (Lc 16:14), politicamente ativos e bem informados (Lc 13:31). Lucas reclama que o uso dos regulamentos de pureza para manter a ordem social levava os fariseus a relacionamentos injustos, nos quais os pobres eram privados de justiça, pois eram considerados impuros e fora da ordem social. Em resposta, Lucas define a verdadeira impureza como moral e não ritual, abrindo assim as fronteiras para os desprezados, gentios e pecadores (14:15-24). Em Lucas e Atos também podemos ver um retrato singular da relação de Jesus com esse grupo. Três vezes Jesus jantou com fariseus (7:36; 11:37; 14:1). Em certas ocasiões pareceram ser simpáticos com Jesus e os cristãos (Lc 13:31; At 5:34-39; 23:6-9).2 Lucas reuniu vários relatos de Jesus interagindo com os fariseus e os usando como exemplos negativos em Seu ensino. Ao mesmo tempo, contudo, pelo menos alguns dos fariseus pareciam ser curiosos sobre Jesus. Eles Lhe perguntaram quando deveriam esperar o reino de Deus (Lc 17:20), e alguns deles até alertaram Jesus sobre a trama de Herodes para prendê-Lo (Lc 13:31).3 É preciso destacar que a teologia dos fariseus não representa o ensino genuíno do Antigo Testamento, nem mesmo representa o judaísmo do primeiro século como um todo, pois eles eram apenas um dos grupos da sociedade religiosa da Palestina nos tempos de Cristo. Defendiam uma visão distorcida do Antigo Testamento, pois valorizavam a tradição oral dos antepassados mais do que a própria lei de Deus. Sendo assim, representam um alerta de como a religião verdadeira pode ser corrompida, até mesmo pelas nossas melhores intenções, caso não sejam totalmente guiadas pela Palavra e amor de Deus. Temer a Deus A hipocrisia dos fariseus foi usada por Jesus como símbolo no contexto de uma advertência feita aos discípulos. Em Lucas 12:1, Ele alertou: “''Acautelai-vos do fermento dos fariseus, que é a hipocrisia”''. Em Lucas 12:4-12, a palavra “temer” é repetida cinco vezes. O contexto desses versos indica que Ele estava ensinando que a causa básica da hipocrisia é o medo (temor) do homem. Infelizmente, muitos dos escribas e fariseus estavam preocupados mais com a reputação do que com o caráter, mais com o que as pessoas pensavam do que com o que Deus sabia sobre eles. O remédio para a hipocrisia é esquecer o que as pessoas podem dizer ou fazer, e temer somente a Deus.4 É importante entender esse contexto para compreender a mensagem que Cristo quis transmitir. Temer a Deus é viver sob a consciência de que daremos conta a Ele, e não aos seres humanos. Esses podem influenciar nossas circunstâncias terrestres, mas não determinam o destino eterno. Até mesmo a morte que pode ser infligida pelos homens como preço da fidelidade não é definitiva, pois somente Deus pode “lançar no inferno” (Lc 12:5). Uma breve nota sobre a palavra “inferno” é importante. A palavra “inferno” traduz o grego gehenna, que designa o lugar conhecido no Antigo Testamento como Vale de Hinom. Esse “vale ao sul de Jerusalém se tornou um símbolo do lugar em que os ímpios eram punidos. ”5 Nele estava localizado um lugar alto chamado Tofete, onde Acaz introduziu a prática de sacrifícios humanos, em especial de crianças (2Cr 28:3). Posteriormente, Josias acabaria com essa prática ao destruir aquele lugar profano de culto (2Rs 23:10). Desse modo, “em retribuição a esse e outros males, Deus alertou Seu povo que o Vale de Hinom se tornaria um dia “o vale da matança” para “as carcaças desse povo” (Jr 7:32, 33; Jr 19:6; cf. Is 30:33).6 Sendo assim, o fogo de Hinom tornou-se símbolo do fogo consumidor do último grande dia de julgamento e punição do ímpio.7 Como a Bíblia esclarece em outras partes, o fogo não será eterno, mas as suas consequências. Os ímpios morrerão para sempre para nunca mais se levantarem. Os versos que lemos trazem um maravilhoso paradoxo. No verso 5 há o imperativo “temei” a Deus e não aos homens, enquanto no verso 7 há outro imperativo, “não temais”, que aliás é repetido com frequência em outras partes das Escrituras. De fato, o temor a Deus conquista todos os outros, pois quem verdadeiramente teme a Deus não precisa temer mais nada.8 É verdade que Jesus não garante que protegerá a vida física sempre, como sugere a teologia da prosperidade. Deus pode permitir o martírio de Seus discípulos. A premissa da observação de Jesus é que Deus tem cuidado soberano sobre a vida após a morte.9 Em resumo, quando tememos o Deus amoroso, que conhece o número dos fios de cabelo de nossa cabeça (Lc 12:6, 7), não temos nada a temer. Estar preparado e vigiar A primeira vinda de Cristo não encontrou um Israel vigilante. Como os evangelhos retratam, poucos estavam esperando a vinda do Messias, apesar de haver muitas profecias no Antigo Testamento que apontavam para as circunstâncias e o tempo de Sua vinda (Dn 9:24-27). As pessoas estavam tão envolvidas em seus próprios negócios, tão iludidas pela expectativa de um messias político que não conseguiram discernir os tempos em que viviam. Tal situação deve servir como um importante alerta para os que esperam o segundo advento de Cristo. Ao mesmo tempo, nos lembra da veracidade das palavras de Cristo em Lucas 12:35-53. Que tipo de servo seremos? A falta de informação sobre o dia da vinda de Jesus aliada ao curto tempo de nossa vida devem nos levar a um senso de urgência e prontidão. Nesse ponto, dois extremos devem ser evitados. O primeiro é cair na tentação de marcar datas ou criar expectativas quanto ao tempo da vinda de Jesus. No momento em que os discípulos perguntaram quando ocorreria o fim dos tempos (Mt 24:3), Jesus lhes deu sinais em forma de acontecimentos que ocorrem em todas as épocas (guerras, fomes, terremotos). Além disso, os mesmos também serviam para indicar a proximidade da destruição de Jerusalém, no ano 70 d.C. Para piorar, Cristo ainda disse: Ainda não é o fim, é o princípio das dores (Mt 24:6, 8). Logo depois, Ele contou três parábolas que, em vez de apresentar mais sinais, destacam a importância de vigiar sempre (Mt 24:32-25:13). Tratam mais da preparação do que do tempo do evento. Realmente, “a resposta de Jesus deve ter sido bem frustrante”.10 Em outras palavras, Jesus estava dizendo: “Não se preocupem com o tempo”.11 O discurso de Lucas se harmoniza com este conselho de Jesus em Mateus 24: “O Filho do homem virá na hora em que não cuidais” (Lc 12:40). Contudo, o alerta de Cristo também nos leva a evitar outro extremo, a indiferença do servo que diz: “O meu Senhor tarde virá” (Lc 12:45). Na verdade, não importa quanto tempo a igreja cristã tenha esperado o cumprimento da promessa, porque a nossa espera só dura uma vida. E não temos ideia de quando ela terminará. Ser uma testemunha que dá fruto Enquanto esperamos o cumprimento da promessa, somos convocados a ser testemunhas que dão fruto. Mais do que um imperativo, a última ordem de Cristo aos discípulos, em Atos 1:8 (“''sereis Minhas testemunhas”'') é uma constatação da obra do Espírito (o que é demonstrado pelo uso do modo indicativo). Na verdade, é o resultado do recebimento do Espírito (“''e recebereis poder”''). Deus promete o Espírito Santo para habilitar Seus discípulos a cumprir a grande comissão. A parábola do semeador (Lc 8:4-15) ensina importantes lições sobre o testemunho cristão. Para que a palavra seja semeada é necessário um agente. De fato, o testemunho é dado em primeira pessoa. Nosso testemunho só é efetivo quando falamos do que Cristo fez em nossa vida. A semente deve brotar em nossa vida primeiro. Outra importante lição é que o semeador não controla os efeitos de seu trabalho. Sua missão é simplesmente semear. Nosso testemunho deve abranger o mundo, contudo são os corações individualmente que responderão positiva ou negativamente. Por fim, a parábola nos lembra de que, independentemente do resultado, o trabalho do semeador não deve parar, porque enquanto houver alguém disposto a testemunhar haverá corações preparados para receber a semente. A recompensa da fiel testemunha é certa: receberemos muitas vezes mais aqui, e muito mais na vida eterna (Lc 18:29-30). Para isso, devemos usar com sabedoria o que Deus nos confiou, como a parábola das minas nos lembra (Lc 19:11-27). Os privilégios que Deus nos concede devem ser multiplicados. O testemunho cristão nada mais é do que repartir com os outros aquilo que recebemos gratuitamente. Ao fazer isso, multiplicamos a graça, a paz e a esperança que já podemos desfrutar em Cristo. Ser um líder que serve ''' A última ação com que Cristo nos desafia diz respeito a nosso relacionamento com as pessoas que estão sob nossa liderança. Todos nós de alguma forma exercemos liderança sobre alguém, no lar, na família, na escola ou na igreja. A hierarquia que regula nossas relações de liderança na sociedade é subvertida na lógica de liderança de Cristo. O maior será o menor e o líder será como o servo (Lc 22:26). A concepção de liderança não é apenas revolucionária, é antagônica à natureza humana egoísta. Mesmo os discípulos, depois de conviver três anos e meio com Jesus, pouco tempo antes da cruz ainda estavam discutindo sobre quem seria o maior (Lc 22:24-27). O grande conflito iniciou no Céu com alguém querendo ser maior. O mesmo sentimento foi transmitido à humanidade quando Eva foi convidada a experimentar o fruto que a tornaria superior. Na verdade, a busca humana continua sendo esta: ser cada vez mais exaltados. Por isso, as pessoas buscam desesperadamente mais dinheiro e mais poder. Contudo, Jesus veio mostrar não só para este mundo, mas para o Universo inteiro, qual é a verdadeira grandeza. Esse é o real caráter da liderança divina. As relações mundanas de poder quase sempre são fundamentadas no modelo de Lúcifer, que envolve exaltação própria, coerção e tirania. No entanto, Cristo nos deixou o modelo divino de liderança, que envolve altruísmo, humildade e amor. Sigamos esse modelo em nossas relações de liderança. '''Conclusão Cinco ações, cinco conselhos divinos para nossa felicidade. (1) Fuja do farisaísmo e não almeje aplausos humanos; (2) viva no temor do Senhor, que tem em Suas mãos nosso destino final; (3) Viva preparado. Não sabemos a hora que nossa vida terminará. Isso requer vigilância constante. Não importa o tempo da vinda de Cristo, pois nossas oportunidades podem terminar antes disso; (4) Enquanto esperamos, testemunhemos de Seu amor. Ao testemunhar, fortalecemos nossa fé na bendita esperança de Seu retorno. De fato, ao testemunhar somos os maiores beneficiados; (5) Lembre-se de que nosso mundo não é aqui. Pertencemos à pátria celestial. Nela as relações de poder são diferentes do que vemos no mundo. A ética de liderança celestial nos convida a inverter a pirâmide de poder e buscar a base em vez do topo. ' ' ' ' Pr. Jonatas Leal leal.jonatas@gmail.com Referências: 1. JOHNSON, Bradley T. “Pharisees”, BARRY, John D. et al. The Lexham Bible Dictionary, Bellingham, WA: Lexham Press, 2014. 2. SALDARINI, Anthony J. “Pharisees”, FREEDMAN, David Noel, The Anchor Yale Bible Dictionary, New York: Doubleday, 1992, p. 296-297. 3. JOHNSON, 2014. 4. WIERSBE, Warren W. The Bible Exposition Commentary, v. 1. Wheaton, IL: Victor Books, 1996, p. 219. 5. STEIN, Robert H. Luke: the New American Commentary, v. 24. Nashville: Broadman & Holman Publishers, 1992, p. 347. 6. NICHOL, Francis D., ed. The Seventh-Day Adventist Bible Commentary, v. 5. Hagerstown: Review and Herald Publishing Association, 1980, p. 335. 7. Idem, 1980, p. 335. 8. WIERSBE, 1996, p. 219. 9. BOCK, Darrell L. Luke: 9:51–24:53: Baker Exegetical Commentary on the New Testament, v. 2, Grand Rapids, MI: Baker Academic, 9. 1996, p. 1135. 10. KNIGHT, George. Para não Esquecer: meditações diárias, Tatuí: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 2015, 10 de abril. 11. Idem, 2015, 10 de abril. Casa Publicadora Brasileira